This invention relates to a handle for a fishing reel in which a handle piece is mounted on a handle arm for winding a fishline on a spool.
In a conventional handle disclosed, for example, in (1) Japanese Utility Model Unexamined Publication No. 58-117860 and (2) Japanese Utility Model Examined Publication No. 5-31904, a handle piece is retainingly supported rotatably on a support shaft fixedly mounted on a distal end of a handle arm.
A mounting hole for receiving the support shaft therein is formed in a central portion of the handle piece, and a recess is formed in each of opposite ends of this piece, and a cap is fixedly attached relative to each end. With this construction, lubricating oil can be applied through the mounting hole to that portion of the handle piece rotatable relative to the support shaft.
With the above construction, however, the overall weight of the reel is heavy, and that portion of a reel body having the handle is heavier than the other portion. Thus, the balance of rotation of the handle is not good, and consequently the fishing operability is poor.
Furthermore, the above publication (1) has a problem in that dirt and other foreign matter can collect on the lubricating portion, and the above publication (2) has a problem in that maintenance can not be carried out easily.
In short, the problems to be solved are that of poor fishing operability because of the increased weight of the handle, and the difficulty of carrying out maintenance.